Confessions of Undying Love
by Chiharu Yuizaki
Summary: Harry had never heard Draco tell him sweet nothings in his ear. Fluff HPDM


Title: Confessions of Undying Love

Rating: K+

Summary: Harry had never heard Draco tell him sweet nothings in his ear. Fluff

Author's Notes: Just another one of those fluffy little things I am obsessed with. Have fun reading.

Confessions of Undying Love

Harry was sitting by the lake when he had heard it, the giggling of a couple not so far away, spending their Sunday together.

"Do you think this shirt makes me look fat?" A voice, oh so familiar because it belonged to Neville Longbottom asked his lover.

He heard a man laugh and a couple sloppy wet kisses. "I think it looks wonderful on you. With your skin type, any color would look lovely." Blaise Zabini replied in a saccharine sweet voice that made Harry feel nauseated.

HE shook his head and stood up.

Really, those two are just too much sometimes. They have only been going out for the past two weeks and they're inseparable. Whenever you see one, the other is not so far behind. Those two were like a couple of lovesick puppies, always snogging, always shagging, and always declaring their undying love for each other.

It was enough to make Harry hurl, if not for the fact that he was an utter romantic at heart.

Which brought him to a question that seemed to nag him to no ends.

Draco Malfoy had never whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Never told him he was the loveliest creature on earth. Never said how much he needed him. Never confessed his undying eternal love.

With a frown, he headed up to where his lover was. He knew that the blonde Slytherin was in the library, studying his brain out five months before the NEWTs so as not to be beaten by the Ravenclaws.

Walking, or rather stalking the hallways, he went as fast as he could, hurrying to hear the confessions of love that he had so wanted to hear.

When he got to the library, he looked for a patch of blonde hair slicked back with huge amounts of gel and a little petite nose stuck in a tome somewhere.

Said target was found in the back section where all the Advanced Transfiguration and Hematology books were.

He sat down on the chair next to the blonde and cleared his throat to get his attention.

Draco looked up and was about to bite the head of whoever the person was but was stopped when he saw Harry.

Instead, he smiled. "Hey." He greeted with much indifference before returning his gaze into the book again and grabbing a quill to write something in his color-coded note cards.

Harry frowned at this. "Draco," he started, getting the Slytheirn's attention again.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm cute?" he asked.

The scribbling stopped. Draco looked at Harry with a quirked brow and a small frown. "Potter, never ask me that again. You are not cute." He answered and then returned to his scrawling, or rather, his calligraphy for Draco Malfoy had a very beautiful handwriting.

Harry's frowned widen. He knew that the word cute was weird, but he was so unprepared for a question that he had asked the very same thing he had heard Lavender ask Dean. But of course, being a Gryffindor, he was too thick to know when to stop.

And so, he asked another question again. "Well, do you think I'm fat?"

"Yes, sure whatever." Draco said in an apathetic tone.

Harry was looking rather sad now, hoping that Draco would say something positive. One more try, he thought, one more try. "Do you want to stay with me forever?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Absolutely not."

Harry gave a final sigh. "Draco, would you cry if I leave you?" he asked, now serious more than ever. Now desperate more than ever.

Draco raised his vision to look at Harry. "No, of course not."

Harry gave Draco an irritated glare before standing up with a seeker's agility and was ready to leave when a hand grabbed his elbow and sat him back down again.

Draco Malfoy looked at him with a smile. "I don't think your cute, I think you're beautiful. The only things fat about you, Potter, are your stupid head and heart. I don't want to stay with you forever, I need to stay with you forever. And if you leave me, I won't cry, Harry, I would die."

Harry looked at Draco with a sloppy grin before hugging the man, the only thing he could think about was the fact that Draco did love him, albeit he had a very sick and twisted way of showing it.

HE placed a small kiss on Draco's lips before parting with each other.

"Now what brought this on about?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry only smiled.

On the other side of the room, he could hear Madame Pince lecture Blaise and Neville for talking so loudly about sweet nothings in the library.


End file.
